1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having external and internal displays which can be illuminated and, more particularly, to a camera which can switch between illuminating the external and internal displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional cameras exist which provide an external display on the body of the camera and an internal display inside the viewfinder. Illumination of the external display is independent of the illumination of the internal display. In these conventional cameras, the external display is typically illuminated by turning ON a display illumination switch or a display operation switch. The internal display is typically illuminated by pressing down the shutter release button halfway (that is, to a "half-push" state). This illumination of the internal display operates independently of the operation of the external display.
Since the illumination of the external display and illumination of the internal display operate independently, the external display and the internal display are often operated simultaneously. Such simultaneous illumination consumes a relatively large amount of power and, as a result, the camera battery or power supply is prematurely drained.